Ninja Hideout
:Were you looking for the Ninja Headquarters, a party room at the Card-Jitsu Parties? in the Hideout.]] The Ninja Hideout (also known as the Ninja HQ or Dojo Hide) was the headquarters for Ninja penguins. It was one of the few rooms that didn't house pins along with the EPF Command Room and the Town. The Flying Flippers Emporium was located here, housing the Martial Artworks catalog. It also had the entrances to the Fire Dojo and the Water Dojo. After the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, it was open to all penguins. When Card-Jitsu Snow was released, the Fire Dojo, Water Dojo, and Snow Dojo enterances were moved to inside the Dojo. In May 2013, a a snowstorm followed by an avalanche hit the Dojo Courtyard, which caused the Dojo to be renovated and this room to be removed and merged with the Dojo. The "snowstorm" was actually caused by the Snow Minions, so Card-Jitsu Snow began. Trivia *The Ninja Hideout used to be accessible only to people who were ninjas, but after the Card-Jitsu Party, it was open to all players. *In the Ninja Hideout you could earn a stamp by having 10 ninjas in the room. *This was the fourth room to be removed from Club Penguin completely. The first was the Sport Shop, the second was the HQ, and the third was the VR Room. *The elemental symbol carved into the ground resembles the 'Duenos Inscription'. *If you rapidly click the fire and water symbols above the door, you'll go to that element's hideout. **Snow didn't work because Card Jitsu Snow was released the day when this building was removed. ***It also didnt work during its beta. *its was first decorated during the2008 Christmas Party. Details *The 'Find Buddy' response for a Penguin in the hideout said that they were hiding. *The Ninja Hideout had a shop called the Flying Flippers Emporium, where you could buy special Ninja items from a catalog called Martial Artworks. This catalog is now in the Dojo. *It was also possible to play Card-Jitsu here on the four mats in the corner. *If you were a Ninja and could access this room, throwing Snowballs at the hanging Gongs or clicking on them made sounds. *If you mastered any of the Card-Jitsu games other than Card-Jitsu, the element on the Amulet would light up. *Before you were a ninja, you were able to go in the Ninja Hideout, and Sensei would introduce you to it, and would give you the Amulet and a few more Card-Jitsu cards. After you left, you could still go back in, possibly as a glitch as you would possibly be able to get the Ninja Suit early. The Martial Artworks Catalog :See Main Article: Martial Artworks In the Martial Artworks, you can buy the long-awaited Ninja Outfit, which costs 1000 Coins, a Dojo Igloo (5000 Coins), Rice Paper Wall Screen (500 Coins), a Stone Lantern (575 Coins), and a Hand Gong (400 Coins). On March 27, 2009, the Martial Artworks catalog was updated and a Tea Table (650 Coins) and White Gi (800 Coins) were added. On July 3, 2009, the Cloud Wave Bracers (250 Coins) were added. On November 2, 2009, the Goldsmith Apron (100 Coins) was added. Then, on November 13, 2009, the Amulet (200 Coins) was added. It was moved to the Dojo after the Ninja Hideout was removed on May 23, 2013. Secret Catalog items *On the page with the items "The Storm" and "Lightning Gi", if you click the leaves in the top right you will be able to access “The Bolt” for (300 Coins), and “Thunder Gi” for (450 Coins) *On the page with the items "The Quicksilver" and "Ink Ceremony Robe", if you click the leaves in the bottom right you can access “The Cinder” for (250 Coins) and “Tea Ceremony Robes” for (550 Coins). *On the page with the item "Golden Sun Suit", if you click the leaves in the top left, you can buy the “Crimson Sun Suit” (500 Coins). Gallery 2008 Ninja_octi.png|The Ninja Hideout decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. 2009 Dojohide af09.png|The Ninja Hideout during the April Fools Party 2009. Ninja Hideout Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Stormy Ninja Hideout.PNG|Card-Jitsu Fire construction in 2009. Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 Ninja_Hideout_with_Fire_Decorations.png|The Ninja Hideout during the Celebration of Fire. Ninja Hideout Holiday Party 2009.png|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2010.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Ninja Hideout Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Dojocourtyardstorm10lookatthewateronthewatergem.PNG|During The Great Storm of 2010 during rain CAdr-Jitsu Water Dojo Build 1.png|Card-Jitsu Water construction in 2010. Ninja Hideout Water Celebration 2010.png|During the Celebration of Water 2012 Ninja hideout underwater party.PNG|The Ninja Hideout tilted to the left during the Underwater Expedition in 2012. elementdojo.png|The element mat once the Fire Gem and the Water Gem are obtained Ninja Hideout Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween 2012 Ninja Hideout.png|During Halloween Party 2012. Ninja Hideout Operation Blackout 2012.png|During the Operation: Blackout Ninja Hideout Holiday Party 2012.png|During the Holiday Party 2012 2013 Ninja Hideout Hollywood Party 2013.png|Duing the Hollywood Party hideout snow.png|2 weeks before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. NinjaHideout2013-2.png|1 week Before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. Other NinjaHideoutTable.png|The temple as seen in the Ninja Hideout. Parties *The Ninja Hideout has been decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. It had Octi in it holding a candy cane. Nothing else but Octi with the candy cane was decorated. This was the first time the Ninja Hideout has been decorated for a party. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Ninja Hideout's wall could be walked on. *During the Halloween Party 2010, it had a couple of pumpkins on the steps and pumpkin lanterns hanging off the roof. * If you weren't a Ninja, this sign would be shown on the door. Rumors Many penguins have noticed that when they play Card-Jitsu Water, they see a room behind the Dojo. It is believed that it will be a room for the Ninjas who have completed all 3 elements and there may be some kind of catalog in (or at) it. Although, it is unknown how you will be able to access this room if it ever comes. The Snow Dojo entrance will most likely opposite from the Fire Dojo. This could be the Puffle Training Room.It could also be the Shadow Dojo entrance since the entrance can't fit in the Ninja Hideout after Snow is added. Past Rumors *Many penguins believed that it was the Three Little Islands off the coast of Club Penguin Island, however since the Storm damaged the Dojo, the newly available Dojo Courtyard was widely expected to be it. **However, Penguins thought it could be the Dojo itself. *The elements on the floor could be a secret entrance to a room for master Ninjas who have mastered all elements only. See also *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei *Dojo Courtyard SWF *Current *Normal *Ninja Hideout notice *Music Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano Category:Rooms Category:2008 Category:Dig Out the Dojo